Obsession
by Stardust0808
Summary: He knew he didn't love her; heck everyone at the base knew he didn't love her, but he could not disregard her destructive force that only one word could describe: beautiful. She had become his obsession and he had to do something about it.


**A/N:**** Hey everyone this is the third story from my 100 theme challenge. I hope you enjoy it. Please be kind and review even if it is just to say 'Luv it!' or 'Sequel?' It wouldn't really matter.**

Disclaimer: View profile.

"My bubble my rules." –Bart Simpson

* * *

**Obsession**

* * *

Thankfully nobody had detected his presence yet so he could at least enjoy watching her for a little while longer.

She moved.

At the altitude he was currently trying to maintain one small movement made a great difference down there. He refocused his scope to find the cherry blossom he momentarily lost and one that has been plaguing his mind as of late.

He remembered seeing her the first time a few years back in the cave his former partner Sasori made his last stand. She had been what, fifteen at that time at least with short pink hair. He didn't care about her then; he had to take care of the other jinchuuriki at the time to pay any attention to her. He did think she had pretty eyes though.

There he found her again.

She had let her hair grow and he thought she looked more beautiful now than she did back then. He was sure Sasori would have come out the victor with a new puppet in his collection, so imagine his surprise when a kid and an old hag defeated the puppet master.

After having to blow his replica, he now realized it would have been a shame if they had all died. Well, not all but her mainly because otherwise he would not have become infatuated with her.

He knew he didn't love her. Everyone at the base knew he wasn't in love with her; he was just obsessed with her. Hell, even Tobi who was as dim-witted (in his opinion) as a vegetable (much to Zetsu's chagrin) knew that he was obsessed with the 'pretty pink hair nee-chan.'

How Tobi got 'nee-chan,' Deidara didn't know nor did he want to.

As he watched her, he remembered the day he came across his destructive goddess. It was a day he will never forget.

* * *

_It was one year ago._

_Deidara had been sent on a mission to the southern borders of fire country to retrieve a scroll that apparently leader wanted._

_Tobi went with his 'senpai.'_

_No details were given on how to proceed other than a kunoichi from Konoha would have the scroll and she would be alone._

_They spotted her (how could one not with that pink hair in a sea of green?). She was not alone however. She was surrounded by what seemed to be five shinobi from Kirigakure._

_He told Tobi they would just wait until they killed her, afterwards they would kill the kiri-nin, and then they would take the scroll. They had arrived just in time for the fight that Deidara would certainly remember for a long time._

* * *

_Sakura was not having a good day. No sir she was not. She could not believe her beloved shishou would send her apprentice on a _scroll _retrieval mission. She should have assigned a genin team to retrieve it, but no, she had to pick her instead. She was a jounin for pity's sake!_

_That's the last time she helps Shizune hide her shishou's sake._

_It had been five days since she had been able to sleep in her own bed and she was desperately missing it. She understood now why it was her shishou sent her instead of a genin team._

_She was happily taking a walk, a break from jumping on tree limbs, when all of a sudden a kunai was hurdling right towards her. She blocked it of course, but why would anyone want to attack her?!_

_She was a kunoichi…oh…right._

_Out of the forest canopy came five kiri-nin. The man she assumed was the group's captain stepped forward, "Haruno Sakura."_

_Sakura cocked her head to the side with a hand on her hip, "Who wants to know?" She didn't feel any other chakra signatures in the vicinity so she assumed they were the only ones._

"_You will give us the scroll in your possession or we will take it by force" he finished with a smirk and leering up and down her body. The hidden message was not lost on her. The four men behind him gave out a few whistles._

"_Tch. Guess we'll have to do this the hard way then," Sakura said as she put on her gloves. She had her hands to think about after all._

"_Looks like the pink princess here likes it rough," the kiri-nin said earning him a few chuckles from his subordinates._

_They were asking for it._

* * *

_Deidara and Tobi watched and didn't miss the implied meanings behind the kiri-nin's messages. Deidara was intrigued with the way the kunoichi's face at the name the man called her. He surmised the color of her hair was a sore subject with her. He felt a tug at his cloak._

"_Ne Deidara-senpai, shouldn't we go help pretty pink hair Sakura nee-chan?"_

_Deidara did a double take at 'nee-chan.' "I already told you the plan Tobi; we wait until she's incapacitated."_

"_But didn't you listen to what those nasty mean shinobi are going to do to her?"_

"_It's none of our concern Tobi," Deidara said with an irritated voice._

"_But_

"_No. Now shut up you little shit or I'll find some creative way of killing you."_

_Tobi sat back down on the clay bird, "Hai Deidara-senpai!" He looked over the side of the clay bird they were on. He really was worried about her though. Such a pretty pink person shouldn't have to suffer a slow death like those nasty nin had planned for her._

_No, she was better off being a part of one of his senpai's big art bangs. It would not only be quicker, but prettier too and loud. Tobi's 'senpai' was thinking along the same lines as he._

_Deidara was thinking that leaving the kunoichi to face off against those shinobi was not a good idea. His art was much better option. He reconsidered this notion however when he saw her punch the ground._

_There was rumble and immediately afterwards the earth began to split and crumble before his very eyes. The destructive wave of her the punch from her little hand continued destroying everything that was in its path._

_He watched as she ducked and swerved; punching the ground yet again, but this time bringing from the ground obelisks to crash against the kiri-nin._

_He was truly impressed and mesmerized when she punched an enemy and he literally turned into pink mist._

_There was only one word to categorize such destructive force that left him slack-jawed and wide-eyed with admiration, coming from such a person: beautiful._

_He and Tobi did not know how long they remained admiring her work, but when they came out of their stupor, she was long gone and with her the scroll. Needless to say, leader was not happy when they returned empty-handed._

* * *

Up high behind the safety of a cloud, Deidara watched his destructive cherry blossom at the ramen bar chatting amongst her friends. After a while he watched as she left with a smile and walked home. He had lost count on how many times he had come since that day to watch, admire and obsess over her.

His obsession had gotten to a point where if he wasn't on a mission, he would come every night to keep an eye on her. Now he had to conform to one visit a week thanks to Itachi. 'Fucking bastard,' Deidara thought.

Itachi ('bastard') also knew who she was. She was his younger brother's former teammate and apprentice to the Godaime Hokage. Just this afternoon at a meeting, he had brought up the subject of Deidara's nightly visits to her and how she posed a threat to getting Deidara caught. He suggested "terminating her for the good of Deidara and the organization."

'Fucking bastard.' He balked at the idea obviously, not aware that Itachi was aware of his nightly visits to Sakura.

There was an echoing "Noooo! not pretty pink hair nee-chan!" courtesy of Tobi. Itachi readily used the exclamation as another reason for her 'termination' stating, "she is a craze brought by Deidara and has already taken hold of Tobi."

Leader raised an eyebrow at this.

Deidara had had enough. Taking a stance a four year-old would be proud of; he pointed a finger at Itachi and exclaimed, "You're just jealous I saw her first teme!"

There. He said it. He said what everyone in the room was thinking about (at least in his mind).

"Deidara" leader began, "you are a valuable member of this organization, but do not expect us to come to your aid when you are captured."

"So you're not going to have her killed?" he asked.

Leader seemed to think about it, which gave Deidara pause. "No. She may prove valuable someday" he said before his image flickered away.

Deidara smirked triumphantly at Itachi before leaving to gaze upon his destructive beauty for as long as he could before he returned next week.

* * *

When she arrived home he noticed the hand seals she performed and captured them with his scope. He wondered why it was she would need a seal for her front door, but disregarded it. He watched her go inside and close the door.

He refocused his scope to gaze through her window. This is the part he liked best about his nightly watches. He couldn't actually see her (such a shame), but he did see her clothes fall into his line of vision through the window. Just knowing that was undressing for her nightly shower had him feeling all tingly inside. He hoped someday he would get the chance to see her in all her glory, but now was not the time.

With one last longing glance at her window, Deidara headed back to the base to await orders.

* * *

Arriving at her front door Sakura looked around before performing a set of hand seals that would let her open her door. Kakashi had said perhaps she was getting a little paranoid. She had retorted he would be as well if he felt someone watching him at night.

That was two months ago and still she was being watched, but she would rather be safe than sorry. After shutting her door she performed another set of hand seals and watched satisfactorily as the door glowed a faint blue before returning to normal once again. Door sealed, she decided a nice hot bath would help calm her nerves.

She couldn't figure out who it was that was 'stalking' her. Naruto had suggested it was Lee; she negated that theory promptly.

Relaxing into the tub full of bubbles Sakura decided not to stress over her cover admirer; she was safely inside her home. She had a mission with her team and they set out tomorrow and she wanted to get a good night's sleep for it.

* * *

The mission was going along without a problem so far. Tsunade had warned all five of them they may encounter some resistance on their way back. They had all agreed Sakura should be the one to carry the scroll until they returned (Sakura didn't agree).

So here they were walking through a clearing when three figures dressed the same landed not too far from them. Three figures she and the rest of her team did not want to see.

* * *

When Deidara returned to the base he was greeted with a tackle from an overjoyed Tobi announcing to his 'senpai' they had a mission with Hidan-san. The mission was to retrieve yet _another_ scroll mission, but he assumed it was punishment for not retrieving the other one. When they spotted the group of shinobi and he noticed _she_ was there, he couldn't waste this opportunity to be close to her.

All three of them landed a few yards from them and Deidara smirked at Sakura staring right at her. He wanted to be near her; it would prove to be difficult, but he was sure he had come up with a plan to get her.

Sakura on the other hand was trying not to show her fear at seeing three akatsuki members stare right at her. Her teammates had had all tensed and moved to guard her. They were all prepared to fight when the man with the giant scythe spoke and made her eyes go wide.

Hidan stared at the pink-haired bitch and he thought she wasn't that bad looking. He wouldn't mind sacrificing her to Jashin. Turning to Deidara he said, "So this is the bitch you've been fucking obsessing over? She doesn't look like anything special, but I'd still fuck her then kill her, seriously."

The Konoha nin stared in shock before recovering and glaring once again at all three of them.

"Don't say that Hidan-san" Tobi admonished, "pretty pink hair Sakura nee-chan is very pretty. Deidara-senpai said so himself when I caught him pleasing his little willy in the restroom with a picture of her in his other hand."

"Tobi!"

"Well it's true Deidara-senpai!"

"That's fucking sick, seriously."

"You pervert!" came an indignant screech from the only female in the situation.

"I'll get you for this Tobi" said Deidara through clenched teeth. He was blushing furiously and could only glare at Tobi who was cowering behind a smirking Hidan.

Sakura herself was blushing from embarrassment and anger. She had slapped Sai upside the head after his comment of, "I would imagine the hag would cause dicks to fall off."

"I think we found your stalker Sakura" Kakashi said.

Sakura glared at him, Kakashi ignored her glare, "Naruto, stay behind with Sakura."

"But―"

"We're not here for the jinchuuriki yeah" Deidara spoke once he was able to control his blush.

"Give us the scroll and I promise not to fucking kill you quickly, seriously."

"Whatever yeah" Deidara said impatiently, "let's get this over with, hm." He sent out five small clay birds to wards them. "Katsu!" They exploded, but Sakura and them managed to move away on time.

Hidan had chosen Yamato and Sai to fight with, So far both were giving him a challenge which he enjoyed immensely. Deidara had set his sight on Sakura. Naruto and Kakashi made to stand in front of her when Tobi came seemingly out of nowhere and attacked them.

Deidara saw his opportunity and went in for the kill. Securing her arms, Deidara jumped onto a clay bird with a stunned Sakura in his arms and took off straight up into the sky.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, his eyes turning red.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted as he blocked a punch from Tobi, "focus Naruto. You won't help her if you lose control."

He was right. Naruto could only watch as the white clay bird ascended towards the clouds. Naruto set his sights on Tobi. Oh he was going to pay.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Sakura ground out through clenched teeth. She flinched as one of the mouths in his palms licked the inside of her wrist. She went completely still when she felt him lean in closer.

Deidara ignored her demand and leaned forward to get a better feel of her. He smelled her hair and was pleasantly surprised when the fragrance that invaded his senses was a citrus scent instead of flowers as he imagined it would be.

"Please let me go" Sakura whispered.

Deidara snapped his eyes open and reluctantly let go of her.

Sakura tried to move away from him when he spoke, "Stay" he said in a calm voice.

Sakura didn't dare move away from him for fear he might throw her off the bird.

Deidara wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to his chest. He leaned forward as Sakura began to renew her struggles. "What have you done to me, my destructive cherry blossom?"

Sakura immediately stilled.

Deidara moved towards the other side of her head, "why is it that I can't go to sleep when I think of you yeah? Why must you invade even my dreams hmm?" he whispered in her ear causing Sakura to shudder. Deidara tightened his embrace.

He brushed the nape of her neck with his nose getting another whiff of her fragrance, "Tell me, my goddess. Tell me what it is you have done to me." He whispered once again in her ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You lie. A cherry blossom isn't supposed to lie" he murmured. He knew she would be the one with the scroll and had long since taken it. He did not want anything or anyone interrupting his time with her. He ran a finger up one of Sakura's arm causing goosebumps to appear, "you have enchanted me yeah." Deidara suddenly turned her around and claimed her lips with his own.

Sakura knew she wasn't supposed to be reacting this way, but the tone of his voice and the way he held her made her mind slip away from the precarious situation she was in. When she suddenly found her face full of missing-nin and tongue asking for entrance, she gave in.

What a bang it was.

He hadn't expected her to respond to his kiss so when he willingly obliged him to explore beyond her lips, he greedily took advantage of it. He moaned when he felt her own slick appendage tangle with his own. A battle for dominance ensued, and he for one would show her who the dominant of the two was while enjoying her taste and the exquisite little noises she made.

Sakura moaned and clung to him when he deepened the kiss. She had never been kissed like this before by anyone else and she briefly wondered if the adrenaline pumping through her veins was what made some kisses better than others.

Separating and taking deep breaths, their foreheads connected and Sakura felt the chill of the metal from his headband.

Deidara stared at her half-lidded eyes with his own and for a moment wondered if he should kiss her again, would she allow it?

Feeling the cold breeze on her arms, Sakura came back to reality with wide eyes. Pushing herself away from his stunned expression. Sakura jumped off the side of the clay bird and plummeted to the ground.

'Shit' Deidara thought and maneuvered the bird to catch her.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi had been fighting Tobi, but every time they manage to land a punch, it phase right through him. What the heck was made of?

Naruto managed a glance towards Yamato and Sai and was glad they were holding up. He was worried about Sakura-chan though, and if they wanted to rescue her, they had to beat these two first. He looked up towards the sky and his eyes widened at what they saw.

Sakura was free-falling to the ground feeling the air whip about her. This wasn't part of her plan she had, but hopefully she wouldn't be too badly injured when she landed, or dead. She saw Naruto look up at her with wide eyes, she had never been sp glad to see him, "Naruto!!"

Hearing Sakura yell his name snapped Naruto back to reality. He made a run for her. Jumping on Tobi (Ow!), Naruto leapt high into the sir to catch Sakura in his arms and land back on the ground with a roll to lessen the impact. The Konoha-nin re-grouped as did the akatsuki members with Deidara hovering above his other teammates.

Deidara was not pleased with the way Naruto was holding Sakura but it didn't matter now, mission accomplished he thought with a smirk.

Hidan noticed his smirk, "What the fuck where you doing up there seriously? Banging or something?" he asked aloud. He noticed a blush appear on Deidara's and the kunoichi's face, "No way! you guys seriously fucked?! Damn that was fucking quick."

Everybody of course heard him and all watched as the shinobi in question blushed a color never thought achievable.

"Teme you―" Naruto started.

"Naruto nothing happened" Sakura immediately put in.

"Nothing happened she says. What did―"

"Mission accomplished Hidan let's go. Tobi get on."

"Fuck whatever man, seriously" Hidan grumbled as he got on.

"Hai! Deidara-senpai" Tobi said as he jumped on, "see you later pretty pink hair Sakura nee-chan!" he waved.

Sakura paled at the 'see you later.'

Deidara stared at Sakura as she stared back at him. He smirked and licked his lips causing Sakura to blush once more. They took off flying overhead the Konoha-nin making them duck, "I'll be seeing you later yeah cherry blossom," he called back as they flew away from the scene.

"Sakura are you alright?" asked Kakashi.

"Uh yeah" she muttered.

"Where's the scroll hag?"

"It's right here" she produced a scroll with a seal for her shishou's eyes only and gave it to Kakashi.

"But didn't Deidara say he had the scroll?" Yamato asked. He looked to her for an explanation.

"Yeah he did take it, but I got it back while―" she quickly closed her mouth blushing madly.

Kakashi's interest was piqued, "Oh? While you what Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing" Sakura replied, her voice an octave higher than normal, "can't we just get out of here before they decide to actually kill us?"

They figured she had a point so they left as quickly as possible and made their way back to Konoha with different thoughts in their head.

Three were thinking about kicking someone's ass. One was thinking who would find the hag attractive. Said 'hag' was thinking about the kiss at the lips of a very dangerous missing nin. Blushing once more the kunoichi couldn't help but think about receiving another mind-blowing kiss.

* * *

Deidara was sitting on the window ledge sculpting small butterflies and later blowing them up. He had gotten an earful from leader after yet another failed scroll mission. Not only was his cherry blossom destructive, but devious as well. He watched as the butterflies exploded in mid-air.

Leader had threatened to have her killed if he couldn't control his obsession over her.

Deidara smirked. He had already begun planning to take possession of his obsession.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? This is part of the 100 theme challenge I gave myself. There will be a sequel, but only if I receive reviews hint hint. Thanks for reading.**

**I will be moving soon (next week) and I do not know when the internet will be ready to use at our new home, so I will not be able to update until I am able to. Plus I have three term papers to write.**

* * *

**Posted on March 23, 2008.**


End file.
